America's Physique
by tigercrab360
Summary: We all know America physical appearance, but that isn't the case. America is been suffering of his unique physique. The other nations are confused what's going on. Well America has a quite feminine physique. What will nations say or do? Will America survive this utterly awkward situation? Warning: language, cross-dressing, and teen awkwardness. Who's ready for this crazy adventure?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! Welcome to my first Hetalia fanfic. I hope you like it. This may have ooc.**

* * *

In the home of America, America woke up late again for the United Nations meeting. He ran to the bathroom, brush his teeth, and ran out to get dressed. "Crap, all of my cloths are dirty." He ran to his closet to find at least one suit...but...nothing.

But only one set of clothes America had no idea why he had it. It was a...woman's...dress.

The dress is _pink_ , goes down to the knees,and it shows off America's secret feminine figures. America has been struggling with them ever since he was young. Often mistaken as a girl and even England once said he have a sister. Hell, Canada is more masculine than him. To make America himself more masculine, he been eating burgers to at least gain some weight, but he ask Tony,his alien friend, to make a device to make him tall, but it works temporally. He also short than most male nations. It's too embarrassing to ask the Magic Trio to make him more masculine.

America blushed at the dress and looks down. 'What will the others say, especially the allies and axis.' He thought. He couldn't called in sick, because his boss and the countries would be very displease with him. "Well, I have no choice then." He said it out loud.

He put the dress on and looks at the mirror. "Many of the nations will think I'm a woman" He said out loud. He walked out of his home and headed to his car.

* * *

Timeskip

Once he's at the meeting. He took a deep breath and step out the car. He having an hard time, because of those dreadful heels his women wear. When he walk to the building hell got loose, something America and his women hate; cat-calling.

"Damn girl, nice legs" one nation said. Another whistled.

"Hey wanna "Netflix and Chill?" (if you don't what it means, it means sex. Yeah, stupid)" Another nation said.

Once in the room, finally, he hesitate to open the door. America took a deep breath and open the door. Immediately France came up to America, "Bonjour, I haven't seen you before." He took America's hand and kissed it while his other hand goes up America's right leg. America had enough of this so he...punch France straight to the jaw, send him flying to the across meeting table.

"WHAT THE FU*k?! I'M NOT A WOMAN." America shouted. Everyone in the room looked at america, who is blushing furiously.

"America is that you?" England questioned.

"Yes."

"Why are you in a dress and what happened to your physical body?"

"Well, I'm always this way,dude."

The whole room burst into shock.

* * *

 **I haven't in Fanfiction in a long time. I am huge fan of Hetalia. I written some other stories. The story was going to be America Female, nut that will happen in a different story or in this story. We'll see.**


	2. 2: Things couldn't get better

**Sorry for the trouble. Now I have free time, because I graduated and I'm so happy. Anyway let's get on with the story.**

Just as America suspected, the whole meeting is a flop, again. The female nations are talking about taking America shopping. Though America doesn't mind because he needed new clothes and shopping in general. But the male nations, oh boy, America wished he ditched the meeting.

France and England are fighting over who gets to hang out with America. "WHY WOULD I LET YOU, FROG?! YOU WANT TO GET INTO AMERICA'S PANTS!" England shouting at France. "Come on, England. America is old enough for his discussions" France countered back. "AS IF!" America is now annoyed for England treating him like a daughter. A Mother Flipping Daughter.

China is sitting down complaining about the western nations being immature. Which America is grateful for China not flirting with him.

Russia is in his aura, chatting to be one with America. America made a mental note, Never be around with Russia, ALONE.

As for the Axis, Italy is singing about eating pasta with the American and complimenting how pretty he is. Germany then yelled at Italy for not concentrating on the recent documents about the world. And irritated about the meeting is all focused on America, but admit America looked hot.

Then Japan, America best buddy, is drawing out a manga about him already. Chapter 4 in matter of fact. After two million anime shows been released since 1917, things worked pretty well for the Asian nation. But America made another mental note, Japan is now going to be Everywhere. As America know, Japan can secretly take pictures without him noticing and would draw him different outfits, either teen or NSFW rating. Then publish it, if he wants.

The Nordic nation are better at behaving, but Denmark. They all looked at America. Sweden look at him harshly, as if America will take his 'wife' away. Demark is whistling at America, until Norway smack his face. America is thankful for that.

All the other nation are either laughing, taking picture of him (as America hoped they use it to humiliate him or blackmail), gossiping, or minding their own business.

America looked left and right, and finally had enough of this.

"EVERYONE SHUT THE F*CK UP"

Every nation look at him, and stand silent.

"I know, I have a feminine body. But I do NOT allow this to distract us from what are we hear for. A SH*T ton of problems are happening, so I appreciate you all to sit down and listen to Germany."

Everyone sat down and Germany stood up."Thank you America. So today we are discussing..." As Germany talks, America looks away and he sees Canada. He's jealous for Canada have a masculine body. He's wears suits and America wears suits too, but he have to wear dresses to balls and stuff at a young age.

"America, are you okey?" He heard a soft voice behind him. He look around and he sees Canada with his polar bear as usual. "Yeah, I'm fine. It just people will not take me seriously because of my body." America said as Canada sat down next to him.

"It will be ok America. You just have to deal with it or eat a lot of protein to gain some weight."

"Ok Canada. I'll try"

Soon after America said that, it's time to go home. He just ran out the door, not caring the heels he wore. They hurt his feet, but that not stopping him. As son he reaches outside. He was ambushed by the female nations.

"Hey America let's go shopping" As Taiwan said, as he was dragged by Hungry.

"No, I don't want to" America shouted.

"Yes, you will" Hungary replied as she dragged him to a limo they rented. Where they get it? Who cares. Once America is in the limo, they speed off. America hoped this can get better.

 **Sorry for any grammar errors, since I haven't wrote in a while. Forgive me. It's great to be back.**


End file.
